


Sing For Me

by itsgoodtobealunatic (DragonGirl11)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl11/pseuds/itsgoodtobealunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn’t like to sing, but Rose wants to hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together in half an hour or so. It’s based on a series of events that happened to me, and I thought they were cute so here you go.

Rose was forbidden to cook in the TARDIS galley after nearly catching the whole thing on fire on three separate occasions, so the newly-regenerated Doctor was making spaghetti. Rose turned on a pop song and started singing along. She bounced around the kitchen, dancing freely. “Sing with me, Doctor!” she giggled.

“I don’t like to sing,” he replied.

“You’ve got an ear for it, though, you’ve played instruments,” she said, tugging on his hands.

“I don’t like the way my voice sounds.” The Doctor shrugged.

Rose poked her tongue out between her teeth and grinned. “I’ve a hard time believing that, considering how much you talk.”

“Singing’s different.”

“Suit yourself,” said Rose. The chorus was about to start and she was not going to miss belting out her favourite part.

*~*~*~*~*

The next time it came up, they had popped in to the 22nd century for some Christmas cheer. The choir was the focal point of the event, but the audience was invited to stand and sing one of the more well-known carols. Rose knew his voice well enough to isolate it from the rest of the crowd, since he was standing right next to her. He enjoyed this song, Rose could see from the smile on his face. His singing voice wasn’t half bad. When she mentioned it afterwards, he maintained that he didn’t like to sing.

*~*~*~*~*

Several months later, they were spending a lazy afternoon in the media room, playing one of those games where the controller is a fake guitar. The Doctor picked a fun but easy song, one they could let their fingers play without really thinking. The Doctor got into the groove and started singing under his breath. Rose listened closely, knowing how rare this moment was. His singing voice was as smooth as his speaking voice. It was probably better than average, considering how rarely he practised any sort of singing. Unfortunately, she was paying too much attention to the Doctor and not enough attention to the screen, and she started missing notes. The bumps and screeches of repeated misses made the Doctor stop singing. Rose frowned, but kept playing.

Later, when the games had been put away, they were curled up on the couch together. Rose had her head on the Doctor’s chest, listening to his double heartbeat. His arms were wrapped around her like it was the most natural pace for them to be. Rose said quietly, “You were singing earlier.”

“Doesn’t happen much,” said the Doctor. “I don’t like my voice.”

“So you’ve said. But it sounded good.”

The Doctor made a face. Rose reached up to kiss him, and there was no further conversation.

*~*~*~*~*

Another long time passed. Troubles were faced, evils were overthrown. One night, they lay in bed, unclothed and thoroughly satisfied. Rose could never pin down exactly what was said before this moment, but the Doctor started singing in her ear. She held her breath. With his arm around her from behind and his hand casually resting on her chest, she was sure he could tell. He kept singing anyway. There was a joking tone in his voice, but the lyrics conveyed a sentiment he had expressed to her many times before, after one scare on a beach when she thought she’d never hear him say it properly. _“I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.”_


End file.
